


just a little hush, babe

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: “Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” Sara smirked at Ava, pleased when she saw the slightest hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.Ava steadfastly ignored it. “What happened to the mission?”“Well we’re all fine, thanks for asking. But yeah, your team helped us capture the Navy Captain and we got him and the rest of his crew back to Spain, no harm no foul. Well,” she looked Ava up and down slowly, “no more harm or foul, I mean.” Sara grinned.OR: Ava gets hurt on a mission and ends up recovering on the Waverider with an unfortunately nosy AI and crew.





	just a little hush, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that video of the girl in the hospital whose HR would spike crazy high when her girlfriend came in the room. I thought it might be cute here too. 
> 
> Title from "Sedated" by Hozier

Ava groaned as she came to consciousness, fully aware of the pain radiating throughout her body. If she concentrated, she could tell it was coming from the back of her head and her right side. Worryingly, she didn’t remember how she got hurt. All she could remember was portalling in during the Legends’ latest mission, a level 9 anachronism they took without approval from the Bureau.

She stepped through the portal into absolute chaos. There was no semblance of order in the way the Legends were handling the appearance of the captain of the 16 th century Spanish Navy in the Pacific Theater of WWII. As soon as the anachronism had increased to a level 10, Ava, with a handful of agents in tow, opened a portal and marched in to fix the anachronism. After that, everything went black, and she woke up here, wherever ‘here’ was.

As she opened her eyes against the bright light, she slowly started recognizing that she was in the med bay of the Waverider.  _ Shit _ . She could feel her heart racing at the realization, anxiety taking over, until a familiar voice cut through her thoughts to bring her back to the present.

“No, guys, I’m telling you there’s no way Zari would-“ Sara stopped as she heard Ava groaning and quickly turned to see the agent regaining consciousness.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” Sara smirked at Ava, pleased when she saw the slightest hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

Ava steadfastly ignored it. “What happened to the mission?”

“Well we’re all fine, thanks for asking. But yeah, your team helped us capture the Navy Captain and we got him and the rest of his crew back to Spain, no harm no foul. Well,” she looked Ava up and down slowly, “no more harm or foul, I mean.” Sara grinned.

Ava closed her eyes for a moment. Her head was pounding, and she felt overly groggy from the pain medication flowing through the medical cuff around her wrist.

She missed the way Sara’s face softened before she turned to her team and ordered them out. “Alright, everyone scatter. Now that we all know Ava’s okay, let’s give her some peace and quiet, yeah?”

The sounds of quiet mutters and footsteps on the metal grating filled the med bay as the legends shuffled out. And quietly, so quietly Ava thought she was already dreaming, Sara’s voice said, “I’m glad you’re okay, Ava.”

Because of the amount of blood she had lost, Ava had to remain in the med bay for 3 days so that she could fully heal, even with Gideon’s advanced technology. As each moment went by, Ava grew more and more anxious to finally leave the Waverider.

All of the legends cycled through the med bay, checking on Ava every so often. Zari came bearing food, Amaya brought books from the library and a cup of tea, and Ray kept offering her some weird coffee concoction. She knew that her relationship with the Legends had changed recently- somewhere along the way they had stopped being the pain in her ass she originally saw them as and had become more like annoying extended family. She tolerated, and sometimes even enjoyed, their nonsense, but there was no reason to ever tell them that.

And then there was Sara. The captain had been in and out of the med bay constantly, checking on Ava and coming up with increasingly flimsier excuses to be there.

Ava knew she was in trouble when she was listening to Zari explain her newest video game obsession and Sara walked in.

At the sound of footsteps against the metal grating, Ava turned her head to see who was coming in to the med bay, quickly turning back to Zari at the sight of the Captain in an oversized sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and a messy bun on top of her head. Ava refocused on what Zari was saying as she felt her heart start to race, speeding up even more when Sara joined them.

She tried, really she did, but her eyes kept straying over to Sara, utterly enchanted by the Captain’s casual look and manner. She’d never seen her this relaxed before, and she could admit it was something she’d like to see more of. Unexpectedly, a siren went off in the med bay, complete with flashing lights.

“Gideon, what was that?!” Sara yelled, jumping to her feet.

“That was my heart rate sensor alarm. It appears Agent Sharpe’s heart rate exceeded the normal range and she experienced tachycardia.”

Ava rubbed at her chest, still coming down from the scare of the alarm going off. “Yeah because that alarm is definitely going to keep my heart rate where it needs to be,” she muttered.

“Any idea what caused it, Gideon?” Sara was on her feet now, checking Ava to make sure she couldn’t see any injuries.

“Nothing definitive at the moment, Captain. I will keep you updated.”

Ava felt nausea creeping up her throat at Gideon’s words. She had an idea of what may have caused the spike in her heart rate, and she hoped desperately that she was wrong.

Sara was concerned. Ava’s heart rate was still spiking for no reason- sometimes it was when the Legends were all together, sometimes almost no one else was in the room. She couldn’t figure out why, when she otherwise seemed to be healing well, her heart would race like that. She was heading back to the med bay, again, and grabbed Zari and Amaya on the way as well.

Ava sat in the med trying to pick a book from the ones Amaya grabbed her from the library. Her hand stopped as she read the title of the next book in the pile:  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , one of her favorites. Settling in as comfortably as she could manage, she lost herself in the pages. The Netherfield Ball had just been announced, and as she went to turn the next page-

“Ava!”

Loud alarms and bright lights filled the med bay as once again the heart rate alarm alerted everyone in proximity to Ava’s suddenly racing heart. Taking a moment to collect herself and calm her breathing, Ava looked up.

“Was that entirely necessary, Ms. Lance? I believe the point is to keep my heart rate from spiking, not try and make it happen.” Ava glared halfheartedly at Sara, all too aware of the slightly too high numbers reading on the screen next to her. She bookmarked her page and she the book aside.

 

Even though she was avoiding looking at Sara more than absolutely necessary, Ava could feel Sara’s eyes on her, fiddling with her fingers to expel her anxious energy. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the alarms muted for now, but the numbers on the screen nearby giving her away.

“Gideon, any updates?” Sara finally looked away from Ava, instead scanning the biometric information on the screen.

“The incidents seem to be somewhat related, but I do not believe they pose a threat to her wellbeing. Considering her overall scans, Agent Sharpe is not in any immediate danger. She is, however, experiencing a heightened level of anxiety and increased blood flow to the face at this time.” Gideon replied. If Ava didn’t know better, she’d swear Gideon sounded almost smug.

Gideon’s mention of her anxiety did nothing to settle it. Thankfully, Sara didn’t seem to pick up on what Gideon was leaving unsaid and put her hand against Ava’s forehead.

 

“Does she have a fever? Do you feel okay? You look flushed,” Sara spoke without giving Gideon or Ava the chance to respond.

Ava gently pulled Sara’s hand away from her face. “I’m fine, thank you. As Gideon said, it’s not anything to worry about. I apologize for the inconvenience, Captain Lance.”

Sara tilted her head, squinting lightly at Ava. “What’s with the sudden formality,  _ Agent Sharpe _ ? Don’t tell me that hit to the head made you forget that we’re friends, because I don’t think the rest of the Legends will be okay with that- they finally started to see past that stick you had up your ass when we first met.”

Ava rolled her eyes and huffed out a laugh. “No, it didn’t. Unfortunately.” She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Sara. Sara was caught off guard by the joke, but she recovered quickly, rolling her eyes and shoving lightly at Ava’s shoulder.

“Oh, okay, you’ve got jokes now, I see how it is.”

At the contact from Sara’s arm, Ava heard the alarms ring out again. She brought her hands up to cover her face. Betrayed by her own body- she couldn’t believe it. And she was stuck on this ship, in this position, until she was medically cleared.  _ Great. _

  
  
  


Ava was in hell. Honestly, if someone had tried to make a situation more anxiety inducing, she didn’t think they would have been half as successful. 

 

Sara had called all the Legends for a team meeting- to be held in the med bay so that Ava could be kept informed of the anachronism related activities. The rest of the team was already gathered and were waiting on Sara to arrive. 

 

Ray, who had been talking to Ava about the benefits of using grass-fed butter in coffee - “ _ Oh god I already have to hear this from Gary, not you too” _ \- was the first to notice. Nearly as soon as Sara made her way into the med bay, Ava’s heart rate alarm went off. Gideon quickly muted the alarm for the duration of the meeting, but did nothing about the flashing lights that accompanied it. Off and on for the duration of the meeting, the lights would flash from the display screen next to Ava’s chair. 

 

Quickly wrapping up the team meeting, Sara made her way to Ava’s side. “Hey, you okay?” She paused, thinking. “I know my team doesn’t handle things in the most….conventional way, but you don’t have to be worried about it. We know what we’re doing, plus the Bureau is always just a call away if we really need backup.” 

 

Ava nodded. “Yeah, I guess I’m just worried about your team taking on a mission when I’m still not cleared for field work. I mean,” she chuckled, hoping it sounded natural and not as forced as it felt, “Gary would be next in line for your back up, so that’s definitely not a stressful idea.” Ava chanced a look at Sara’s face, relieved to see that the captain seemed to take her story at face value. 

 

“Okay, yeah I can see why you’d be stressed over that. We’ll try not to take anything that would require backup until you’re back on your feet, okay?” With that, Sara left the med bay. The rest of the Legends looked at each other in understanding as Ava’s heart rate made its way back to a normal level the minute Sara was out of sight. They all exchanged a knowing glance and quickly followed their captain out. 

  
  
  
  
  


It had been nearly two full days stuck on the Waverider. She felt so much better, but Gideon insisted she had lost too much blood initially and wouldn’t be fully recovered- or cleared for work- for another day. Ava didn’t fully believe it, but when she went to stand up and at least take a walk around the ship, she almost collapsed before she could fully stand. She sank back onto the chair with a groan. With the way her head was spinning, maybe Gideon had a point.

 

That, of course, was the moment the Legends, minus Sara, all made their way to the medbay, still dressed in their costumes from the mission. 

 

“Captain called another meeting to debrief after the mission. Said we should meet here instead of the bridge so you can stay informed,” Ray explained at Ava’s confused expression. Ava just nodded and sat back as she closed her eyes, the lightheaded feeling from a few moments ago hadn’t fully faded. As she sat there she heard footsteps walking into the medbay. Sara had joined the rest of the team. Immediately, Ava could feel her heart beating faster, praying that maybe if she didn’t open her eyes then it wouldn’t be fast enough to set off the alarm. It seemed to be working until she felt a hand lightly resting on her wrist. She opened her eyes and was looking straight at Sara’s face. 

 

“Hey, Ava you ok-” Sara’s question was interrupted by the shrill sounds of the heart rate sensor alarm. Ava slammed her eyes closed, wincing at her own reaction to Sara’s proximity as she felt her face heating up. 

 

“Ava, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Gideon!” Sara yelled over the loud alarm until Gideon finally turned it off. 

 

“Agent Sharpe does not appear to be experiencing any physical pain, Captain,” Gideon responded. Ava hoped desperately that there was some version of this where she made it out able to look Sara in the eyes again, unlikely as it seemed. When Gideon didn’t continue, Ava breathed out a small sigh of relief. 

 

Sara looked at Ava. She was clearly still concerned, though she seemed less frantic after Gideon’s reassurance. “Ava? Are you okay? Your heart rate keeps spiking all the time and your face is red.” 

 

Nope. Apparently Ava wasn’t that lucky to escape the situation. She took a moment to think about how to respond.

 

“Agent Hotpants has the hots for you. That’s why her heart is racing- she gets all hot and bothered when you’re around.” Mick took a swig of the beer in his hand as everyone turned to him. 

 

“Mick, what the hell! We decided we weren’t going to say anything and let them figure it out!” Zari chided. 

 

Mick just shrugged. “Wasn’t fun anymore,” he said as he walked out of the room. The rest of the legends looked at Sara and Ava and quickly followed suit, leaving Sara and Ava alone. 

 

Sara stood staring at Ava, eyebrows furrowed as she let out a quick, sharp laugh. “What?”

 

Ava’s face was bright red and she knew it wasn’t going away, especially when Gideon chose to answer Sara’s question. “I believe what Mr. Rory was, rather crudely, trying to say is that Agent Sharpe is attracted to you, which is why her heart rate increases out of the normal range whenever you are in close proximity.” 

 

After a long moment of tense silence, Sara quirked her eyebrow and smirked at Ava. “So, you’ve got the hots for me, huh Sharpe?” 

 

Ava refused to answer or even acknowledge what Sara had said, ripping the medical cuff off of her wrist as she checked her pockets for her time courier. She had been wearing it when she landed here, but now that it mattered, she couldn’t seem to find it. Quickly getting out of the chair, she steadied herself when her vision went black for a few seconds. 

 

“Agent Sharpe, you are not cleared to leave the med bay yet. You’re not fully healed.”

 

Ava didn’t stop her increasingly frantic search to respond. “I think you’ve all helped quite enough for now, Gideon, so please just tell me where I can find my time courier.” 

 

Since Mick’s revelation and Gideon’s helpful clarification, Ava had avoided looking at or even near Sara. Still having not found her time courier, she chanced a look at Sara to see her reaction. Sara was standing there with Ava’s time courier dangling from the tip of her fingers. She caught Ava’s eye. “Looking for something?”

 

Ava was still clutching the chair she had just gotten out of in an attempt to keep her balance. Slowly, she let go and held her hand out to Sara, fighting the increasingly powerful need to break their eye contact. 

 

“Please, Sara,” she whispered. “Please just- I have to go. I  _ need _ to go. I can’t be here- just give it back,  _ please _ .” 

 

Sara took a small step back, still not taking her eyes off Ava. She hadn’t realized that when Mick and Gideon said Ava was attracted to her that it meant anything other than physically. But looking at her now, looking into her eyes as she fought to keep the emotions from being clearly visible on her face, Sara knew she had it wrong. 

 

“Ava, do you have feelings for me?” She asked quietly, not wanting to speak too loud and startle Ava. The silence between them was heavy and fraught with the things they hadn’t said, and speaking loud enough to truly disturb that felt wrong. “Ava?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

 

Ava’s response was so soft Sara would have thought she imagined it, but she saw Ava’s lips moving, the way she looked away and closed her eyes, bracing herself for Sara’s reaction. 

 

Sara stood still, trying to process everything that was happening. She moved without really realizing, stepping closer to Ava and tucking the time courier into her pocket as she reached for the medical cuff Ava had been wearing moments before. 

 

“Gideon, what’s my resting heart rate?” Sara asked, not taking her eye’s off Ava for a second. Ava looked at her in confusion, not knowing where Sara was going with this. 

 

“57 beats per minute, Captain.” 

 

Sara placed the cuff around her wrist. “And now?”

 

There was a slight pause before Gideon answered. “93 beats per minute.”

 

Sara looked at Ava, hoping she’d understand what that meant, what Sara was trying to admit. Ava finally looked back at her. 

 

“Are you making fun of me?” Her voice came out as a whisper as she fought desperately to keep it from cracking.

 

“Ava, no!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but please, can I just have my courier back so I can go home?” Ava held out her hand again, shaking slightly as she waited for Sara to hand back her time courier. Instead, Sara put her hand in Ava’s, holding tight as Ava instinctively stepped back. “Sara, what-”

 

Sara stepped forward until she and Ava were toe to toe, lifting her other hand to gently place it on Ava’s cheek. “Will you just stand still?” she asked softly, leaning up to gently press her lips against Ava’s. Ava was in shock. She immediately pulled away from Sara, though it didn’t escape Sara’s notice that she had yet to take her hand back. 

 

“Did you mean- was that-” Ava struggled to find the proper words. “Was that on purpose?”

 

Sara scanned Ava’s face to determine if she was joking. Wide, frantic eyes stared back at her. Not joking then. She took a small step forward into Ava’s space again, relieved Ava didn’t move this time, as she nodded. “Would that be okay if it was?” Sara squeezed Ava’s hand in reassurance, and the feeling seemingly pulled Ava out of her trance as she stared first at their joined hands, then at Sara’s face. 

 

Ava stepped forward until she and Sara were once again toe to toe. Her eyes dropped to Sara’s lips for a long moment before she leaned in. Right before their lips met, she whispered, “ _ yes _ ,” and kissed Sara back. 

 

She hadn’t had a chance to process it the first time it happened- it was over too quickly. But now, kissing Sara properly, Sara kissing her back, Ava could finally let herself experience, with no reservations, the joy that she found in kissing her. Sara had bit Ava’s lower lip gently and soothed the sting with her tongue when Gideon’s heart rate alarm sounded around them. The two women broke apart and looked around in alarm, their gazes landing on Sara’s wrist at the same time. Realizing the cause for the alarm, Sara and Ava both burst into laughter, though it ended abruptly when Ava almost collapsed. 

 

Helping her to the chair, Sara still hadn’t let go of Ava’s hand. 

 

“Sorry, I’m still a little woozy, and I guess the not breathing thing didn’t really help matters,” Ava said. Her face was slightly flushed as she looked away in embarrassment. Sara thought she’d never looked better. 

 

“Well, since you’re not cleared to leave the ship, why don’t you come sleep in my room? I’ll keep it PG, I swear,” she added at Ava’s raised eyebrow. “I’m just not ready to let you go, not yet.” Sara looked at Ava hopefully. She really did just want to spend time together, just the two of them, and the med bay chairs weren’t exactly known for their comfort. 

 

Ava nodded. “I think I’d like that.” 

 

Sara pulled the time courier out of her pocket and opened a portal directly into her quarters, holding Ava’s hand all the while. 

 

“Really, Sara? A portal? We could just walk you know.”

 

“Hush, you’re recovering- this way I don’t have to carry you when you collapse halfway there.”

 

Ava laughed. “Alright, fine, but just this once. It’s really not a proper use of-”

 

“Stolen government technology, yeah yeah, I know,” Sara finished, smiling. “Come on, I’m going to put on a movie and we’re going to lay in bed and relax while you finish healing.” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Ava’s ear, lightly stroking her cheek as she did. 

 

Ava stood up and followed Sara through the portal. “Honestly, that sounds like the best thing I’ve heard in nearly three days.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in the usual places: tumblr same name as here. Twitter @chanandaler94


End file.
